<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can promise you tomorrow by ImDivingDeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452423">I can promise you tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/pseuds/ImDivingDeep'>ImDivingDeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/pseuds/ImDivingDeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck decides to surprise Eddie with the help of the team on Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Buddie Discord Secret Elf 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can promise you tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/gifts">missjmelville</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from Bon Jovi's I'll be there for you... Ah Bon Jovi, the best inspiration for writing marriage proposals :D</p>
<p>This is my secret elf surprise for the lovely Jess &lt;3. Happy new year!!! I hope it will be a wonderful year for you and for anyone else reading this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Buck wasn't good at it was hiding something. Especially from Eddie. He was getting more and more nervous as they, Buck Eddie and Christopher, were nearing the station. Maddie had texted him a couple of minutes ago that everything was set up just as Buck had planned. He looked at Eddie who was behind the wheel and smiled. He had a good feeling about this but that didn't mean he wasn't still nervous.</p>
<p>He thought back on a conversation they had last year. After getting back from a call at a wedding, mainly a big disaster for the guests that were left without a wedding cake, Buck had started to wonder. He and Eddie had been dating for a while and things were good. Buck was about to move in with Eddie and Christopher, things were more than good. However, Buck had no idea what Eddie's thoughts were on getting married again. After everything he had been through Buck would understand if Eddie didn't want to get married again, disappointed maybe but always understanding. On the other hand, Eddie seemed to crave stability. So after returning to the station Buck, subtle as always, dragged Eddie to a quiet corner and looked him deep in the eyes.</p>
<p>“How do you feel about getting married again?”</p>
<p>Eddie’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Buck realized belatedly what that question sounded like. </p>
<p>“Oh my god. That was not me asking. I was just um curious? To what your thoughts are about it? I mean I’d understand if you don’t want to get married a second time. I just--”</p>
<p>Eddie reached out and touched Buck’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I get it, Buck. Honestly, I haven’t thought much about it. At first it felt too soon to think about marriage again. Then, you know, this between us happened and I was just. Happy? To be with someone again. So I haven’t given it any thought recently. But I think in the future, I would like to get married again. Just, maybe not make a big thing out of it.”</p>
<p>His attention was pulled back to the present when the car pulled to a stop in front of the station. This was it. Today was Christmas and while Buck and Eddie didn’t work this shift they still wanted to join the Christmas party at the station. At least that had been Buck’s excuse. He’d been planning this for the last two months. He had an entire speech ready in his head. But sitting here in the car, looking at the firehouse, looking at Eddie, it all started to feel real and it made Buck nervous. He had been so excited for this day, he hadn’t even thought of what Eddie might say. What if he…? No, not going there. This was going to be fine. </p>
<p>As they entered the firehouse, Buck heard someone, presumably Maddie, yell “They’re here, they’re here!” and he saw all of their friends upstairs run towards the railing. Meanwhile someone turned off the music and all went quiet. Eddie looked over from their friends upstairs to Buck with confusion written all over his face. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Buck led Christoper to a table near them and handed him one of the signs Maddie helped him prepare. Christopher smiled and nodded excitedly at him. Of course he was in on the plan as well. It might have required some… bribery to keep him quiet. </p>
<p>Buck went back to Eddie, grabbed his hand and led him to the large Christmas tree in the center of the station. Eddie looked even more confused now and his furrowed brow was kind of adorable.</p>
<p>“Buck. What is going on?”</p>
<p>“Okay so… Eddie.” He grabbed both of Eddie’s hands this time. “When we first met… I really didn’t like you too much.” A couple of giggles could be heard from upstairs. “But that changed, really quickly too. You became my best friend and I uh. I fell for you pretty hard. I never thought I had a chance with you. I was so gone for you I completely missed the signs that you… That you liked me too.”</p>
<p>He can already feel his eyes water and he has to clear his throat for a moment to not sound all emotional. Eddie’s frown was gone and now he was just staring at Buck with surprise and adoration written all over him.</p>
<p>“And then we got together. And for the first time in my life, I felt like I mattered. You… always listened, you made me feel important again. And then you asked me to move in with you and Christopher. And for the first time… I belonged somewhere. I love waking up next to you everyday, I love taking care of Christopher with you. I love… how you still manage to surprise me, how you still manage to make me smile on my worst days.”</p>
<p>He could already feel the first tear rolling down his cheek. Eddie didn’t seem to be faring much better, his eyes were watering too. Buck looked up to everyone upstairs and nodded.</p>
<p>Eddie followed Buck’s gaze up and there were Bobby, Athena, Maddie, Chimney and Hen next to each other holding up signs. One by one they turned over their signs.</p>
<p>“Edmundo” <br/>“Diaz”<br/>“Will” <br/>“You” <br/>“Marry”</p>
<p>When Eddie looked back at him, full of surprise and the first tear rolling down his cheek as well, Buck looked at Christopher and nodded at him. Christopher turned over his sign which said:</p>
<p>“Buck?”</p>
<p>Meanwhile Buck went down on one knee and let go of one of Eddie’s hands to grab the small box from his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a small silver ring.</p>
<p>“I love you so much Eddie. Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Sniffles could be heard from upstairs but Buck was solely focused on Eddie. Who looked more shocked than Buck had ever seen him before. After a few seconds of silence between them with Eddie looking from Buck’s face to the ring and back he finally seemed to remember he had to give an answer.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Is that a yes Eddie? Because that was a very… questionable yes. Please tell me that was a yes.”</p>
<p>Eddie laughed through his tears at Buck’s response.</p>
<p>“Yes Buck. That was very much a yes. I uh. I don’t know what to say. I didn’t see this coming, honestly. But yes. I will marry you, Buck.”</p>
<p>Buck immediately jumped up and attempted to put the ring on Eddie’s finger. His own hands however were shaking so badly it took him multiple attempts. After finally getting it on Eddie squeezed his hands. They were both crying and smiling at each other and lunged at each other for a tight hug at the same time. </p>
<p>All of their friends and family that were watching upstairs took this as their cue to come down and engulfed the two in a big group hug. </p>
<p>Later that night, back home in their bed Eddie looked at the light reflecting from his ring. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming. You’re terrible at hiding things. I mean, I knew you were onto something, I just thought you were just planning another big Christmas party or something.”</p>
<p>Buck leaned in closer and put his head on Eddie’s shoulder. He grabs Eddie’s hands and lets his thumb caress the ring.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how hard it was to keep this a secret. But I’m glad it worked out. I’m really happy. With you.”</p>
<p>“So am I, Buck. So am I.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>